


Of darts and pool and matt and Clint

by Katerobber



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: ASL, Attempt at Humor, Bar, Bullseye - Freeform, Cash - Freeform, Darts, Deaf, Humor, Not slash but if you really want then okay, Pool, Sign Language, blind, cue ball, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of their favorite places is bars where poeple play pool and darts with bets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of darts and pool and matt and Clint

One of Clint's favorite things to do was meet somewhere with matt. Especially bars because matt was surprisingly good at pool and Clint could hustle even the professionals at darts. 

It was an average Tuesday night when they made 500 bucks,combined. 

They were both sitting in the booth when Clint reached over and grabbed one of matts hands. He slowly signed out the message by making the hand shapes in matts fingers. 

'I saw a couple guys getting ready to play some pool. Want to go play? Show 'em some Murdock charm?' Clint signed with a grin. 

'Maybe' matt finger spelled a little clumsily but the point was there. 

'Aww come on matt.' Clint went with fingerspelling again even if it was slow. 

'Okay' matt gave a smile of his own. 

'Hold on, I hear darts.' Matt said. 

'Witch direction?' Clint turned around and looked. He didn't see anything in his range. 

'My 10 o'clock' Clint turned the other direction and saw an arrogant looking teenager and a couple other guys getting ready to throw. 

'Lets go get them' he signed as he turned back to matt. 

Matt made the sign for yes and got up grabbing his cane. Clint offered his hand and placed matts hand on his wrist. Internally he was smirking at the display. He walked matt over to the table and signed nonsense into his hand for a second before walking off. 

He didn't however go far. Discreetly he leaned against the bar and placed himself at a speech reading angle. 

"Are you sure you can play dude?" One of the guys was asking matt. 

"Do you mind if I just take a try?" Matt was feeling a hand around looking for the edge of the table. (Wording not intentional) 

"Okay" one of the guys shrugged and handed matt a stick. "Can you line up?" The same guy asked. He didn't even look patronizing, just like he wanted to help. 

"Can you just show me where?" Matt grabbed the pool stick only when it was gently tapped against his hand. Clint nearly snorted when Matt 'accidentally' walked into the side of the pool table. It was setting an awful stereotype but matt was about to show those guys who was boss. 

The nice guy's hand went to matts shoulder and he positioned him at the end of the table. Matt got the stick on place himself facing the wrong way. The other mans hand carefully swung it towards the cue ball. 

Matt smirked right before nailing the cue into the cluster of balls. Clint stayed just long enough to see the guys shocked looks as matt knocked the first ball easily into pocket then turned to his game. 

Causally he strolled over to where the little group was starting a new game of darts. 'Hey there' he signed. 

"Sorry no sign language" one guy muttered and Clint smiled. 

"Okay, hey then" he spoke. "Can I join you guys?" 

They all looked around a bit. "Are you deaf?" One guy blurted and was instantly punched in the arm by his friend. 

"Yeah but I don't need to hear to throw a dart." Clint smiled. 

"If your sure you want to play." Clint inwardly scowled at the guy. Even though he was a teenager didn't mean he was king of darts. 

"Okay here" the man who punched the teen handed Clint a set of blue darts and started throwing himself. He hit the 20. A pretty good shot but Clint could do it eyes closed. 

The teenager who apparently blurted out whatever he thought of went next. He hit a 70. Fairly good. 

The final guy seemed to have had a few drinks and his aim wavered. He lazily struck a 10 and laughed after. 

Clint was the last one to go not having already played. He pretended not to notice the softly spoken taunts from the youngest player. He hit an incredibly easy 100 but avoided hitting the bullseye, 200. 

"One more round okay?" Said the first guy to throw. "Let's say 200 papers to the winner for This time."

"Yeah" everyone mumbled, the teenager seemed a tiny bit sulky at being behind.

With the new round the totals were, first guy 60, teenager 120, and the drunk guy managed to nail a sudden 50 and hit 60.

Clint Walked up to the starting line and took aim and attempted to look like he was concentrating hard. At the last second he decided that 200 dollars would be awesome and he wanted to show the teenager that he could throw Hawkeye level at darts. 

He turned his head and tucked and rolled as he threw. As he popped back up he pointed to where the dart was stuck, quivering, in the middle of the bullseye. He took a faux bow and grinned. 

The teenagers mouth drooped open. He looked fairly shell shocked. The drunk guy was simply smiling and clapped softly. The last guys expression was the best. He looked faintly smug and simply said, "I knew I recognized you from somewhere." Clint smiled even wider at that comment and took another bow. 

All of the guys pulled around 65 dollars from pockets or wallets. Not exactly 200 but close enough. Clint said his goodbyes and signed a quick thank you. All the guys except for the teenager waved goodbye. 

Clint wandered back to the pool table and watched as matt finished up schooling the other pool player. They were all good natured about it slapping him on the back and shelling out the cash he had won. Matt grabbed his cane and walked over to Clint showing him his new 300 dollars. 

They both stuck their hands together and began discussing their respective games. Clint also pulled out his 200 for matt to feel. After they finished telling the stories both walked out quite a bit richer and smirks pulling at the edge of their mouths.


End file.
